The Best way to end a Movie is the Sweet way
by LumosMaximan
Summary: When Thorin awakes from being injured from Azog, he has an alternative way of thanking Bilbo. Based around the Movie Universe of The Hobbit, the all famous ending scene. Hope you enjoy it, those especially who ship Thilbo ;D


**I thought of this when on the on the train back home, I had just seen the film with my friends the day before and I had a funny idea. It's about that trademark ending scene of the movie...you know the one...and I was pondering how it may have been different. A little chuckle but a little sweetness included. And true to my little fanfic nature I had to right something about it! However, the woman opposite me probably though I was mad as I chuckled to myself and typed frantically on my tablet...well maybe I am? But who's complaining?**

**I own nothing except this story. The Hobbit is the creation of T.R.R Tolkien**

**So I hope you enjoy, a Little Thilbo Bagginshield Story for you all... **

The eagles lowered Thorin gently onto the great stone pillar. Gandalf rushed to his duties, examining the Dwarven King's body for life, sighing frantically as he waved his hand and staff over his body. Dropping the others down they soon hurried to their injured leader, circling around him, trying to protect him from any other threat they may arise to them. Balin was close by; he cared deeply for the injured dwarf even though the latter's feelings remains shielded by his stone like exterior. Bilbo was concern but was wary of his approach. He listened as Gandalf mumbled to himself, an incantation no doubt, Bilbo's fist clenched tightly, and he too was desperate. "Come on...come on, you can't give up now..." he cried quietly. He desperately wanted Thorin to live, the other may hate him but it didn't stop Bilbo caring for him as he did with the other's who bombarded into his home many weeks ago, and it didn't stop now, even though as all hope was on aw thin line. His feelings towards the King were strong, stronger than her first anticipated. Feeling this was breaking his heart.

His heart stopped and calmed as Thorin took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling evenly. Bilbo broke out into a smile as his comrades cheered for joy. Thorin looked around his eyes adjusting to the light and the element that they were safe. He tilted his head to see Gandalf smiling down upon him. His hand gripping his, "H-Halfling?" he breathed, Gandalf looked curiously at him as he helped him to his feet. Bifur and Bofur aided in his struggled to regain his stability. Gandalf approached him.

"It's all right. Bilbo is here." Gandalf gestured to the timid hobbit who lingered far away, the smile n his face filtered away as a furious scowl grew onto Thorin features. He shook of the grip of the other dwarves and began to stride over to the smaller creature. Bilbo was in panic, was Thorin still mad at him, all he did was stop an Orc, he didn't do anything wrong...did he? Bilbo shrank in Thorin scrutinizing glare as he came close to the young hobbit. Bilbo tried to avoid his gaze but knew what would be said, a wave of fear and dread flew through him.

"What were you doing?" Thorin asked through ragged breaths as he grasped his side, still striding closer. "You almost got yourself killed! Did I not say you would be a burden? That you had no place amongst us!" Bilbo was frightened of what the dwarf might do but he tried to stand firm as the Dwarven King moved closer. The others in the company moved closer, wanting to protect the little hobbit that did save their leader. Gandalf too was prepared but want to see his reaction beforehand. But shock waved through all when a marvellous smile blossomed onto Thorin's face. "I have never been so wrong, in all my life."Thorin laughed as he approached Bilbo. The hobbit broke into a smile as the King pulled him closer. But what happened next made everyone's hearts stop.

Thorin grasped Bilbo by his cheeks and pulled him into a desperate and passionate kiss. His hands holding him still as his lips pushed against him. Bilbo was shocked, confused but his heart had another ideas as it began doing back flips. Bilbo delicately pushed back into the kiss. Reality dawned on Thorin far too quickly for Bilbo's liking, as the king abruptly pulled them apart. Bilbo looked up to his face, lips flushed and a blush creeping onto his face. Thorin was blushing! Since when did that happen? Emotions swimming in his eyes, unsure of what to do he began coughing awkwardly and gingerly released Bilbo, Thorin's gazed quickly dropped to the ground, trying to avoid looking at the slightly dazed hobbit. He heard the chuckles and nonchalant whistles of the other's behind him. "T-Thank you...Bilbo...for saving me" he quietly stuttered, Bilbo simply smiled, causing the blush to deepen.

"No problem..." Bilbo whispered; Thorin simply nodded as he took off past him, moving towards the edge of the pillar, muttering "Stupid moron!" Thorin wanted to slap himself for his foolish actions, but when a timid hand reached his shoulder, turning to see a sweetly smiling Bilbo, his mind went blank.

"I don't think you are..." his hand slide from his shoulder and grasped Thorin's bicep. The same smile slowly began to grow again as Thorin pulled Bilbo close, wrapping his arms around him, pressing him not his chest. Ignoring the whistles and cheers of the other's Bilbo was thankful that Thorin was alive, that he didn't hate him and that most of all...he had the guts to kiss him. Nuzzling into the loving embrace, Bilbo titled his head and returned the kiss to the Dwarven King.

As the sun set on the valiant day, Bilbo was never happier and Thorin was never so peaceful than to his have his burglar safe and next to him. He was glad he was wrong of Bilbo; if this was the outcome, he would gladly be wrong over and over.


End file.
